


Dear Diary

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Love, One Shot, Past Character Death, Plans, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), S06E12, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You walk in on Nash with his latest findings - something you haven’t seen in a very long time.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Harrison "Nash" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells & You
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E12

Nash sits alone in the Cortex, hunched over the desk with his jaw resting in his hand. He doesn’t hear you when you return to grab your forgotten jacket with house keys in the pocket.

For a moment, you give a start, thinking that Team Flash is once again passing around the updated manuscript of your novel-in-progress. While yes, it is flattering that they’re so supportive of your work, it’s incredibly embarrassing to think that they’re reading your soul-on-paper.

“You know, you all should really ask before…” you taper off, stunned into silence at the embossed lettering on a very familiar navy-coloured notebook.

_The Diary of Harrison “Harry” Wells_

Nash tries to cover the book with his hands, but it’s already too late - you’ve seen it.

“Where did you get that?” you ask (more like demand of) him. Nash waits a beat.

“The Starchives,” he confesses, then promptly diverts your attention from the next question on the tip of your tongue. “He wrote about you, you know. In here.”

“…He wrote about me?”

Nash merely hands you the notebook and points to one of the entries written in Harry’s familiar scrawl:

_(Y/N) proves once again that I can’t live without her. Even the smallest of her actions only reaffirms my love and determination to marry her. I plan to surprise her tomorrow by breaching over to Earth-Prime. Now that “Team Quick” has acted continuously as a well-oiled machine, I have more free time and feel at ease in leaving things in the hands of my daughter. Let alone leaving her. I’m sure many would laugh at that sentiment. Regardless, I’m prepared to make this a night to remember for my (Y/N)._

You fight back the tears in your eyes at having read this for the first time. You remember that night all too well.

“I gave this to Harry as a birthday present,” you offer this tidbit of information to your fiancé’s doppelgänger. “As you can see, I had it personalized for him, only I had it say ‘Diary’ instead of ‘Journal.’ Inside joke.” You give a small hum of a laugh. Nash returns it with a kind smile.

“It’s full of entries of hypotheses, equations, emotional confessions- most of those only started to occur towards the end, though…” Nash notes, “and moments with you.”

“And why do you have this?” you finally ask.

“I have my reasons.”

“If it concerns my _late-fiancé_ , I need to know these reasons.”

The adventurer slides a chair over to you.

“You might want to sit down for this.”


End file.
